Princess and the Pauper
by nyanonomous
Summary: What happens when an extremely rich princess changes lives with a dirt poor pauper? Will they know what to do? How to act? Or will everyone figure out who they are right at the beginning? Warning: Two OC's but they're only side characters. Rated T just in case. Please note that the princess and pauper will not end up together. STORY IS DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

_Have fun and enjoy!_

Princess and the Pauper Chapter 1

No. No. No! NO! This is really bad! I gripped my head and tugged on my hair in panic as I paced around the room. Blonde hair flew around behind me as I flopped onto the bed, my face crinkling at the trouble I was in. I swore out loud as I hit my hand on my head repeatedly. Deidara, you are in some deep shit now. Yes I am, yes I am.

Deidara POV

I brushed out my hair and put it into my signature half ponytail. Leaving bangs that covered my left eye, I swept the rest back and headed off to the kitchen. I know my house isn't much, but that's fine. I live in a shaggy little place on the suburban side of town.

My house was pretty run down with termites, and every bad thing you could think of. I reached for the door knob of my room and started to pull the door open, when the handle popped right off. Groaning out loud, I called to my mom.

"Hey, mom! The door knob fell off again!" I shouted down the hall as I slid the knob back into the hole.

"I told you to fix it last week!" I heard her shout back as I grabbed some tape and taped it firmly on.

"No, you said _you_ would fix it, un." I walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall, watching her cook breakfast. We couldn't afford much, but it didn't really matter to me. I usually just had a bowl of cereal every morning and maybe a fried egg if we have enough money to buy some. Most people pity the lifestyle I'm living in, but I just look at them and shrug it off.

I'm fine with it, at least I can live my life happy and to its fullest. That's good enough for me. Today I was going to earn some money and work at a fashion show. It's one of the most popular designs. I was really excited because I might be able to see some of the models and the clothes. Maybe catch a glimpse of the designer herself!

"I'm heading out now, un." I called over my shoulder as I picked up a backpack with my stuff and ran out of the house. I grabbed my bike (bought it myself from all the money I saved from various jobs), and pedaled to the building.

Ino POV

I sat on a chair as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in a continuous rhythm. My head bobbed up and down to the music as I closed my eyes and lip-sync the chorus.

"Ino! Hurry up, we have to go!" My mother yelled at me from the next room. Groaning out loud, I stood up, placed my IPod in my pocket, and walked out. I was wearing one of the newest designer outfits today that was designed by yours truly. It consisted of black jeggings, two-inch high strappy heels, and a white ripped tank top that had black designs all over it. It was simple, but this is my most casual outfit.

Bangs covered my right eye and the rest was put up in a high ponytail which reached just under my shoulder blades. Heels clicking on the marble floor, I walked to the foyer where my parents and twin brothers were waiting for me. My parents both dressed formal but my brothers went casual with almost matching outfits consisting of t-shirts and jeans.

They had brown hair that flew everywhere and matching green eyes (got the green eyes from our mom and brown hair from our dad). Their names are Shiro and Akiro. They're so similar even our parents can't tell the difference. Luckily, I can. You see Shiro's eyes have the smallest flecks of hazel in them, while Akiro's is completely green.

My dad's eyes are brown so that makes sense. How I got blue eyes? I have no idea. My parents think I just came out funny and defied the laws of the world. I just went along and agreed with that.

"Fashionably late as always, sis." Akiro grinned at me as I rolled my eyes and fought back the urge to hit him in the head. When our parents are looking, we act prim and proper, when they weren't… well the worst thing that happened was me and Shiro falling down the stairs.

Please note that there are fifty steps and I broke my arm while Shiro broke his leg. Of course Akiro ran down to help his brother while completely ignoring me. I'm serious, I feel like a third wheel sometimes.

_A loud crack and crunch was heard as me and Shiro finally rolled off from the stairs and landed on the floor. _

_ "Shiro!" Akiro slid down the railing and ran to his brothers' side. Akiro continued to fret over him until Shiro yelled at him to stop and started crawling away on his hands. Of course I was lying on the ground holding my arm crying from pain and laughter. We all started laughing until Shiro's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell unconscious. _

_ "What happened?" My mother came in looked at us all on the ground. _

_ "Well you see, I was walking to the stairs, tripped and almost fell, but Shiro came to pull me back. Somehow he tripped and Ino tried to catch him but resulted in her falling down too. Of course it was purely accidental and Ino just came because she was bringing pillows down to the couch," he looked upstairs at the three pillows still lying on the ground. "so…she could…um…" He paused and seemed about to panic. He couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. He looked my way just as I mouthed 'hole'. "Talk to you about fixing a hole in the pillow case!" He nodded at the end as if telling himself that was the truth._

_ Mother narrowed her eyes but nodded anyways. She told Akiro to take me to the hospital while she would take Shiro. Akiro seemed unwilling to leave his brothers side but one look from mother and he ran out the door. What a great brother he is…_

I shook my head back into the present time and head outside to the waiting limousine. Time to get this show on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Because I forgot to put one last time…..oops… sorry. But I own nothing (except for my two OC's)! If you didn't know. Although I do own a poster of Miku Hatsune that I bought from a convention! :D I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, and I certainly don't own the book Prince and the Pauper.

If you didn't know, reviews are very welcome. But no flamezzzz please. Thank you. Constructive criticism is _very_ welcomed. Also, **IMPORTANT**: I want to know who I should pair Deidara up with. I've seen so many pairings and I don't know what most people like. So if you could help me, that would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Deidara Pov**

I whipped through streets in record time and got to the building thirty minutes early. Let me tell you now, the building is massive! It looks like it could fit three car companies with room to spare. The buildings overall design was pretty simple although it had a slanted roof heading upwards to the middle. There were no windows, only two glass double doors with gold coated handles to go inside.

I reached into my pocket and fumbled around for the directions into the building. It said I was supposed to go through a side door and I was never allowed in through the front doors. I looked up and inspected the doors that stood ten metres away from me. Red, soft, velvety carpet, glass doors which reflected images as far as fifty metres away clearly, and gold plated…everything.

Nodding my head, I agreed with the paper. Yup, this is no entrance for a lower class worker like me. I locked up my bike on a bike rack across the street to the left and walked to the right side of the building. Right as I turned the corner, I saw a door that said 'Employees Only'. As I walked over, I looked at the paper again.

It said: password: cherry tomatoes and pudding. 'Why would that be a password?' I thought to myself as I knocked on the door twice. I heard shuffling footsteps and the door opened up a crack. A man who looked in his late thirties poked his head out. He had brown hair and a scar right across his nose.

"Name please." He looked me up and down and looked back at my eyes.

"Deidara, un." I hesitantly answered. He nodded to himself like I fit the description and was the right person.

"Password." His voice held a stricter tone to it as he waited for my reply.

"Cherry tomatoes and pudding." I made the last word sound like a question and raised an eyebrow. The man's head disappeared and then he opened the door wide and pulled me in. I yelled in shock since I wasn't prepared and fell onto all fours when he let go of me. Yes, I'm weak, I'm light and hardly even weigh 105 pounds. I shakily slipped onto my feet and backed away, not sure of what he was going to do next.

"Come along, you have work to do." He waved 'follow me' with his hand entered through another door. "Your job is to make this whole building clean in two hours. Of course you'll have some help though."

The man gestured to the larch area with a thousand seats and a runway in the middle of all of them. The runway was currently lit up with a pale but brilliant white. Seats were made of black velvet and floors were polished hardwood. The sheer size of the building I saw from the outside is nothing like it is in here.

I could only see part of the building and didn't even notice how far the back was. Forget three car companies, this could fit ten! My mouth gaped in shock as I marveled at the room. Walls were shaded a dark ocean blue and the ceiling gradually went lighter as it moved towards the very peak in the middle. I told my brain to focus on the man before me since he seemed to still be talking.

"-cleaning supplies over in that corner." He pointed to the left where there was a trolley covered in every single cleaning appliance you could find. "See? Your co-workers are already working." I looked over and scanned the sea of chairs until I saw a bobbing head between two aisles.

A bit further down there was another head which then turned to look at me. The man smiled a wide grin at me and waved hello. When I looked back to ask the brown haired man a question, he was gone! Dumbfounded, I looked back forwards to see both of my co-workers stood up and are looking at me.

"Hi! My name's Naruto, dattebayo! What's yours?" The man, no, kid…no, teenager who looked at me was still smiling widely. He kind of looks similar to me I guess. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a look that some girls would fall for.

"Deidara, un." I looked at the second guy and waited to hear his name. All he did was look at me and then crouch back down to finish his work. Offended, I turned to Naruto.

"What's his problem, un?" Naruto laughed.

"Don't mind Sasuke. His parents forced him to work here as punishment, I just tagged-actually, it was more like dragged along- to keep him company."

I nodded my head as he drabbled on. I slowly walked over to the cleaning supplies while still nodding, and grabbed a broom. Might as well get started now…

Ino POV

The ride in general was completely boring other than Shiro and Akiro making faces behind our parents back trying to make me laugh. I was close, but it never happened luckily. I stepped off of the limousine and walked towards the building.

It was average. My other shows in France had buildings almost three times the size of this. The doorman bowed said a greeting and opened the door. The lobby was pretty plain but it had an elegant feel to it. There was a receptionist desk right in the middle and two double doors on either side with security guards.

The whole room was painted with a light pinkish beige and the floor was made of porcelain. The only thing I got was a smile from the receptionist and then I was directed to my change room. I pushed open the door and went straight towards the closet of clothes.

After minutes of contemplation, I stuck with a new design of mine which consisted of a frilly ocean blue dress that went to just above my knees and some gold jewelry. I slipped on some turquoise pumps and let my hair down. I took the top half of my hair, brought it to the back and tied a blue bow in it. Deeming myself presentable, I opened the door to check up on the models. I walked down a white corridor until I found the right door and opened it.

"Hello, Ino-sama." Everyone bowed their heads to me except for one guy who just looked at me, gave a small smile and returned to his work of hair spraying the models hair. I just rolled my eyes at him and smiled to everyone else. That man is Shikamaru Nara, the most skilled hair dresser on Earth. How do you think he makes his hair stick up like that?

"When are you going to be finished?" I looked around at the busy staff as I talked to the manager.

"Don't worry; we'll be done on time." Shikamaru turned to me lazily as he waited for the next model to sit down and get comfortable.

"That's good. I guess I'll leave everything in here in your hands." I patted his shoulder and left the room.

"Yo, Ino!" I turned around and faced down the hall.

"We're finally done cleaning the entire show room!" Naruto grinned at me.

"You and Sasuke finished it by yourself?" I looked at him incredulously.

"No! You see, there was this guy, he looks like a girl by the way, and he's awesome at cleaning, dattebayo! He did four times the amount of cleaning me and Sasuke did combined!"

Naruto is a really good friend of mine. We've known each other since we were seven years old when we went to the same school. We met someone a year later and that's when he got his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The epitome of cool and stubborn. After that, I hung out with the girls and he hung out with the guys, but we never broke contact after all these years.

"Ino! I just noticed! You look almost just like him!" That was the sentence that made me focus back onto the conversation. I almost punched him in the face, but in that moment my mother walked in.

"Ino! Thank heavens, I was looking for you. Come on now, your show is about to start soon. We have to do your make-up and-" My mother trailed on and on as she dragged me to the show room.

I smiled back an apology at Naruto but he just waved good-bye to me. The rest was a blur, I sat in a chair had my make-up re-done and my nails cut and painted. Someone gave me music to pass the time and I accepted it gratefully.

When I focused back to the present, I was standing behind the opening curtains with more than a thousand people looking at me and expecting something amazing. I stalled from shock but then switched my personality and gave a dazzling smile which made the crowd smile too.

I walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and took one last look around before I started.

"Hello, and welcome to the spring-summer 2012 fashion show made by yours truly, Ino Yamanaka!" The announcer introduced me as I gave another bright smile. I finally began my intro.

* * *

:D yay! Finally done. Review please! (does it help if i say that it will make me happy?)


End file.
